Til Death Do Us
by Gethsemane
Summary: Death has always followed John Constantine. Now it's time for him to return the favor.


Some people are able to remember their dreams. John was not one of those people.

He dreamed in flashes and emotion. They were never fun or relaxing. The couple times that they had seemed that way in recent years had ultimately been manipulated by Morpheus himself or one of his ilk.

It had been a damned pain in the arse, but he's finally come across a true lucid dreaming spell. There were plenty of dreaming spells out there, but all most of them really did was get the caster completed twatted. John just wanted a quick trip, in and out, with the ability to make his case and remember it.

The two hardest parts of this task were going to sleep and staying asleep. John could not remember the last time he fell asleep without any help of the liquid persuasion. If he did kip off from sheer exhaustion, he wasn't out for long. He definitely wanted to make sure that he would not wake up in the middle of this trip.

The spell he'd found assured both, as long as he was not disturbed. As of that moment, his phone was off and his doors were locked. He hated sage smudges, but he'd found that they were the best thing for it, so the deed was done, the flat smokier than usual. Blood magic was always the strongest, but hardly ever used for travels of this type. He had been assured that this would produce the results he wanted.

He sat on the floor with his back against the couch and picked up the scalpel. He was grateful for a steady hand as he cut the image into the thin webbing between his thumb and forefinger. It was quick. Two slashes and an oval up top. The scalpel was so sharp that he didn't bleed until he was already done making the cut. He sucked the wound, letting the copper tang pool on his tongue before spitting a mouthful of blood into the small dish on the coffee table.

He chanted the words softly and slowly, enunciating them carefully. The language was not one he'd ever heard before, and he has spent a long time listening to the girl pronounce them. The chant, she had told him, would bring sleep quickly. The blood would pay his fare.

It was a strange experience, falling asleep and still being conscious. It felt a lot more dangerous than he thought it would, and his body sitting there was more disconcerting than he's expected, as well. Astral projection was not what he'd signed up for, and he cursed softly under his breath, but he did not start when a voice cleared behind him.

"Uh…is that for me?"

John turned to find a raven on his table, staring up at him with beady, obsidian eyes. It cocked its head toward the dish.

"I suppose…help yourself."

"Great! Thanks!" The raven dispatched the blood rather quickly, while John watched on, unsure of what, exactly, he should be doing. For want of anything better to do, he lit a fag.

"I'm still new at this," the raven turned to him once it was done. "What exactly am I doing here, then?"

"Right. Great. You are associated in some way with Dream?"

"The Boss? Yeah…"

"I, uh, seek counsel with him." John felt stupid using formal voice with a bird.

"Oh. Okay…I guess I'll go tell him, then. Uh…that it?" The bird looked at him blankly.

"Bugger. How the fuck should I know?" John sighed. "This spell is a clusterfuck. The blood was supposed to pay my fare. On what, I haven't the foggiest." The bird looked concerned.

"Well, don't get upset with me. You called me here! I've never done this before. It's not like the job came with a manual…though I guess Loosh might have one…."

John lit another cigarette.

"Do you take people to the Dreaming or not?'

"It's not something I've done before, no. But, I've only been doing this for a short while…"

"Oh, fuck me…"

"Just give me a minute." The bird flew off, and John sat on the couch and played with the hair on he's sleeping body. This did not bode well for his plan.

It was not long at all before the bird flew back in the window and landed back on the coffee table.

"Buddy. That is a helluvan old spell you got."

"It is. I assume you've come back with some answers?"

"Yeah, come on." The bird flew to the window. "I'm Matthew, by the way."

"John." The bird nodded at him.

"The Hellblazer, right?" You know Alec…er…Swamp Thing?"

"We've met." John walked over to the window and looked out.

"Yeah. I knew him before I was a raven. Anyway, just come with me. I'm going to take you to the boss." John glanced at the bird and then back out the window.

"Am…am I supposed to fly or something?"

"What? No. I don't think so. Just walk out the window." John gave Matthew an irritable look.

"I'm too old for this, Tinkerbell."

"Heh, good one. Just walk out the window. You'll see." John rather than trying to crawl through the window, elected to do as the bird said and walk directly through it. There was a shimmer, and he found himself on a white beach. "The castle's up this way."

John followed the bird, taking in the surroundings and feeling like he'd been there before. Of course he had. Everyone has been to the Dreaming. From the beach, they took a crooked path through the countryside. They passed two houses separated by a pumpkin patch. A chubby man with a black beard sat on the porch of the second house, petting a gold something that John could not make out. The pudgy man waved at John, but John ignored him. "I know why you are here, John Constantine." the man called.

John made his way up the rocky path to the castle as Matthew circled around him. As the distance between them and the castle diminished, Matthew flew ahead to talk to the guards. As John walked up the last step, he could hear the gryphon and Matthew arguing.

"I realize that he's not expecting him, but it's a spell. I was called. Look…just don't eat him until I get back."

"Well, that is encouraging." John grumbled, lighting another cigarette.

"That's a nasty habit," said the dragon, blowing a smoke ring at John. John ignored her as he'd ignored everything else on the journey. He hoped that the raven would not take long persuading Dream to see him, and to his pleasure, the gryphon bowed its head to him and told him to enter.

"My master bids that you stick to the pathway. It will take you to his meeting chamber. To deviate from the path would not be…wise."

"Thanks, guv." John said, passing through the doors. He wondered at the pomp and circumstance, knowing full well that he could have seen Dream in an instant had Dream so desired. Flickering candles lit his way through the castle. Various beings were scurrying about. John was not distracted by these creatures. He found himself growing tired of being in this realm and wondered if that was a sign of waking. As the thought crossed his mind, he found himself in Dream's throne room.

"Hello, John Constantine. It is a pleasure to see you again." The voice was made of silk and darkness, and it wrapped around John, causing the tension in his neck and shoulders to release. Dream was sitting to the right in a dark throne. Matthew was perched at the top. John stiffened and twitched slightly. Dream cut an impressive and attractive figure. He looked healthier than when John saw him last.

"Hello." He did not really know how to address Dream of the Endless. The last time they met seemed like, well, a dream.

"It is not often that mortals seek an audience with me, John Constantine. I presume you have a matter of some importance to do so." It took John a moment to shake off the drowsiness that Dream's voice left him with.

"Ah, yes. I, er…bugger. Can I speak plainly?"

"As you would."

"I have come to ask a favor."

"If I remember correctly, Hellblazer, I have already granted you a favor. I do not often do that. You dare to ask for another." The timbre of Dreams voice did not change, and John could not tell if he was angry.

"Yeah, boss. That's why I am here."

"You amuse me, Hellblazer. Lucky for you. What makes you think I will grant this boon?"

"Wishful thinking, I s'pose. Maybe a bit of barter. I've recently come across the notes of your favorite captor—" Before John could finish his breath the Dream lord was upon him. He was so much taller than John remembered.

"You will give me Burgess' notes immediately. You were foolish to attempt to threaten me in my own realm, in my own home!" Dream was furious and his aura was strangling John.

"Wait! Wait! I…I wasn't threatening! You misunderstand!" Dream stepped back a fraction, and John sagged to the ground, breathing heavily. "Fuck me! I'm not fucking stupid." He sputtered, still trying to catch his breath. "I jumped on the whole lot as soon as I saw it, and you should be glad I did with all the other bastards sniffing around. But I owe your ass, don' I?"

Dream blinked at him, and John shrunk back further. He could not look in those eyes. They made him dizzy and nauseous. He felt the pressure around him alleviate and found himself sitting at a long table.

"Can I get you something to drink?" A dumpy elf woman was standing behind him. John was about to answer in the affirmative when his brain caught up to him. It was never a good idea to accept food or drink in places like this.

"No harm will come to you at this table, John Constantine." The anger was gone from Dream's voice and aura.

"A pint would not go amiss, lass." John grinned gratefully. "Sorry, there, boss. I, uh, should think a bit more before I speak."

"Hellblazer, you were not in my debt when last we parted. My boon to you was freely given."

"You took care of Rachel when you didn't have to, and you stopped some pretty fucked up nightmares. I am grateful for that. I do my best to help those who help me. This business with Burgess…his research. It's bad shite…really bad…catching you…well, that was a mistake."

Dream took a wine flute off of the try that the frumpy elf carried as she passed by. She set a mug in front of John, who downed half of it before she had taken a step.

"Do you mind?" John said, pulling out his packet of cigarettes.

"If you must." Dream nodded, taking a sip of his own drink. "I am aware that I was not Burgess' goal. I am also aware of his original intent. Alas, it did not occur to me to see to his research. I…that was an error."

"I have the lot of it at me flat. You can get it whenever you like." Dream stared at him for a moment, then nodded again.

"It has been taken care of." John nodded back.

"That is not the only collection of material, though. There are other sources out there. I've found a few. I've been hunting down any lead I've come across."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Like I said. It's bad shite."

"But, if I recall, you have lost many who are close to you."

"That I have, mate. That I have, but that doesn't make what all those bastards are doing any better."

"I thank you, then, John Constantine. You mentioned a favor before."

"Yeah. About that. See…" John caught his stutter and took a long drag from the cigarette. He squared his shoulders, looked Dream in the eye, and continued. In for a pence, in for a pound. "I want you to tell me how to get to her house."

The look on Dream's face almost caused John to burst into laughter.

"Why would you want to go there? It is not what you think, Hellblazer."

"Ah, I'm pretty sure it is just a house. I want to talk to her, to make sure she's safe." For the second time that night, John was interrupted. Dream was not invading his space and sucking he life out of him this time, though. He was laughing. It was melodious and hypnotizing.

"She is very much capable of seeing to her own safety, mortal."

"I am sure she is, but I want to see her…without calling her to me magically. I need to call in a favor."

"My sister owes you a favor?" Dream looked surprised.

"Yeah. I found someone for her a few months ago. She's…well, she's special, ya know? Dealing with all this shit has got'er on me mind. I just want to check in with her. See how she is."

Dream gave John a funny look. It lasted too long and made him uncomfortable.

"It is not…advisable to worry with my ken, Hellblazer. Dallying with one of us ultimately leads to the others…and that is never pleasant." Dream rose and John found himself outside the castle. He turned to find Dream, in much more casual attire, standing next to him.

"I cannot give you what you want, John Constantine. It is not my place. I will tell her of your call, though. I am sure she will visit you in her own time."

"I'm sure she knows where my flat is." John said looking down the pathway that he'd come in on. "Not quite sure I know the way meself…from here."

"Walk with me, Hellblazer, and we shall talk some more." The two walked down the rocky path to the field with two houses. Dream asked John a few more questions. John found that he was compelled to answer. They stopped walking in front of the first house.

"Hello, John Constantine." The pudgy man said again. "I see that Lord Dream has gotten to the true reason behind your visit. It is not mine to know any longer."

"I present to you Abel, keeper of the House of Secrets." Morpheus waved towards the man on the porch. "He can, perhaps, grant you more of a boon that I could have done."

John turned his gaze towards Abel, his interest piqued.

"Oh, goody!" The man beamed. "I do so love to tell secrets!"

"Sorry, blokes, but I guess I'm late to the party. What secret are we talking about?"

Abel grinned even more broadly

"Erk," said the small gold something from his lap.

"Why Death's secret, of course!"


End file.
